This invention relates to an antibacterial resin composition comprising mainly a styrene resin excellent in antibacterial property and surface appearance of molded article.
Since styrene resins such as ABS resin and the like are excellent in surface appearance of molded article, processability on molding equipment, physical properties and mechanical properties, they have been used in many fields such as electrical and electronic fields; fields of office automation and appliances; automobile field; sanitary field, for example, lavatory seat, kitchenware and bathroom fittings; sundry goods; etc.
Recently, the breeding of bacteria in goods used in these fields, for example, in the interior of air-conditioner becomes a problem because it adversely affects human body. Styrene resins are often used in goods in which bacteria tend to grow, and hence, it has been desired to impart antibacterial and fungicidal properties to the styrene resins. In order to impart antibacterial and fungicidal properties to styrene resins, a method by which commercially available antibacterial and fungicidal agents are incorporated into the styrene resins has been used; however, satisfactory antibacterial property has not been imparted to the styrene resins by the method.